The present invention relates generally to multi-function electronic devices and, more particularly, to input devices for multi-function electronic devices.
Portable electronic devices, such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, and audio players, are becoming increasingly popular among consumers. It is not uncommon for some people to have two or more such devices for different functions. The need to carry two or more devices to perform different functions is inconvenient for users. In response to consumer demands, manufacturers have begun marketing and selling electronic devices that combine functions normally performed by two or more separate devices into a single unit. By way of example, a number of manufacturers currently offer PDAs that also function as a wireless communication terminal. An example of a combined device is the Clie line of PDAs currently offered for sale by Sony. This type of combined device provides greater consumer convenience than single purpose devices. Further, because combined devices can use the same components for multiple functions, combined devices in general are less expensive than buying separate devices that perform the same functions.
One challenge in designing multi-function devices is providing convenient and easy-to-use input interfaces for a variety of different functions. An input device suitable for certain functions may be cumbersome for other functions. For example, a standard telephone keypad may be convenient for wireless communication functions, but does not make a good game controller. Data entry with a standard telephone keypad is also cumbersome. Accordingly, there is a need for electronic devices that provide multiple input interfaces for different functions.